A Bensaro Tale: 25 Vignettes
by Melene96
Summary: 25 scrumptious snippets into the relationship of SVU's sexiest detectives. Romance, angst and smut - what more can you ask for? All 25 Vignettes are up.
1. Part I

**A Bensaro Tale**

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I've got a treat for you today—twelve snippets (2-4 sentences each, not in chronological order) into Nick & Olivia's relationship. There are some references to past SVU episodes. If you guys like this fic, I'll post another 13.

For all those who've read my "Lotuses & Catalysts" fic, I haven't given up on that—I have been swamped with work, and I have a bit of "writer's block," when it comes to writing dialogue these days (which is why this fic is dialogue free). I will update L & C soon—much love to those who have read, reviewed and are following the story.

Special thanks to my beta, Liv Cassidy.

**#1 Hunger: **He pulls back from their searing kiss, searching her eyes. Desire and lust darken her mocha orbs, transforming them into twin pools of dark chocolate as she licks her lips. She stares at her prey like a hungry lioness before closing the space between them once more.

**#2 Graduation: **The floorboards went flying as the bullets rips through them. One set of shocked brown eyes meet a pair filed with steely determination—a silent understanding passes between them. In that moment, he's graduated from SVU rookie to her savior.

**#3 Support: **She brings her hand to her mouth as she stares at the officers frantically drilling through decades old concrete, feeling a familiar dread as they alert her to their grisly discovery. Nick, sensing her discomfort, extends his hand to her in support, steadying her as she climbs onto the uneven surface, before stepping up to join her.

**#4 Joy: **She allows herself to feel a mixture of elation and disbelief as her hand grips his. She turns her head to the side to look at him, sobbing tears of joy as he brings her hand to his lips—his own eyes wet with emotion. In all of her 45 years, Olivia never heard sounds as sweet as the two heartbeats that echoed throughout the obstetrician's office.

**#5 Betrayal: **She furrows her brow and looks at her captain; the confusion apparent on her face. Desperate for clues, she pauses as she mentally replays every conversation she had that week, but she still comes up short. Nick is smug as he studies her, because he knows she's trying her damnedest to recall a dialogue that never took place. He finally puts her out of her misery and tells her that _he_ requested the partner switch because he knows deep down _she _doesn't trust him.

**#6** **Ceremony : **She squishes the sand between her toes; the waves soaking the train of her dress. She looks up at her new husband; the both of them are grinning at each other like idiots, as the beach erupts into a symphony of cheers and clapping from their NYPD 'family.'

**#7** **Carousel: **She sighs with a heavy heart as she makes her way to leave the empty house. She stops and rests her hand on the door, giving him a lingering look; he glares at her, drunk and defiant. She recognizes his expression, it's one that she's seen stamped across the face of her ex-partner; she sighs and hopes beyond hope that Nick shows up at work tomorrow.

**#8** **Kinship: **She glides her fingers over the grooves of the marble headstone. The irony that she feels closer to her mother now, than she ever did when she was alive, does not escape her, because she finally understands her mother's decision not to put her up for adoption and to raise her the best way she knew how—however twisted her 'rearing' skills were. She understands this because she too would sacrifice anything, including her own happiness, for _her_ unborn children.

**#9 ** **Unspoken: **The case affects her deeply; a frown creeps across her face, as she thinks about the stoic child who endured years of child abuse at the hands of her parents. He wishes he could melt her worries away with a kiss, but they're at work, so he reaches for her hand instead, squeezing it as he traces a heart into her palm with his thumb.

**#10 Perp: **It appears to be an open and shut case, but Nick's gut screams at him that they're missing something. When he voices his concern, she looks at him in utter disbelief, reminding him of the evidence, but he sticks to his guns and looks deep into her eyes, trying to make her understand his point of view.

**#11** **Truth: **It starts out like any other day. They leave her apartment and walk to the nearby diner for a cup of morning joe. Knowing they can't touch each other until after their shift, they slip inside the adjacent alley and kiss each other passionately. Nick cups her face in his hands and says, "I don't want to keep 'us' a secret anymore. I love you, and I want everyone to know."

**#12 Carnal: **He cups her ass and lifts her up, putting her back against the wall. He thrusts up into her—hard; she cries out and digs her nails into his back. He locks eyes with her, as he slams into her again and again, hearing her scream his name with every thrust. He reaches down with one hand and rubs her clit with his thumb; her eyes roll into the back of her head, and he feels her walls grip his dick like a vice as she begins to shudder; he screams her name as he comes inside her, and presses his forehead against hers, holding her tight as they ride out the final waves of pleasure together.

**Should I continue? You tell me. ** Reviews are love.


	2. Part II

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed favorited and followed this fic. I was so excited to send you guys an update, that I couldn't wait until I wrote the remaining 13 vignettes - so here are the 7 I've written so far...**

**#13 Unconventional:** Everything about their relationship, past, present and most likely future, was complicated—in fact, each phase of their union read more like a novella than a chapter. Their partnership had a rocky start and was riddled with trust issues from the beginning, they evolved into a solid cop duo, developed a strong friendship, eventually became lovers and later, husband and wife. Nick, Olivia, and their four kids (by 3 different women): Gil, Zara and their 2-year old twin monsters, Shaun and Sebastian, under the roof of their modest Queens home—a mismatched family by traditional standards—and they couldn't be happier.

**#14 Scheme: **She listens to the dying woman's heart wrenching plea to protect her daughter; the hospital light illuminating her pale face. Her last wish is to take the fall for a murder her daughter committed, a murder that stems from rage, secrets, lies and betrayal. Olivia's eyes swim with tears that threaten to fall, as she looks up at Nick, silently asking him to be her co-conspirator.

**#15 Proposal: **Nick is beside himself; Liv had been in surgery to remove a bullet that nicked her femoral artery. The fucking perp aimlessly shot her in the leg, determined to take out every cop in a self-fulfilled death wish; his prayer was granted when he succumbed to the hail of bullets that followed. After two hours, they wheel her out, the doctors assure him the surgery is a success and that she was very lucky to be alive; he kissed her hand and lips as she slept. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring, he had planned to pop the question later that night over dinner, but after this close call, he couldn't think of a better time to ask her to be his wife; he slips the ring on her finger, intertwining his fingers with hers before joining her in slumber.

**#16 Fight: **They both stand their ground, staring each other down in a battle of wills. His back is rigid against the counter top, as he stands tall, trying to assert his dominance. She stares at him hard enough to burn a hole into his head; her arms folded tight against her chest. The hard surface digs into his lower back and the chink in his armor finally reveals itself; he looks away and mutters a barely audible "You're right"—while an unmistakable "I told you so" smirk spreads across her face.

**#17 Transfer: **He can't believe that all of his belongings fit into a single box. He's looks around and his eyes fall on his team standing in the middle of the aisle. He goes to shake the captain's hand first, then Munch, then Fin; he kisses Amanda on the cheek and gives her a hug. Olivia looks up at him positively beaming, and he grins back at her and gives her a light, but lingering peck on the lips; today marks the end his SVU career, and the first day their relationship was officially public.

**#18 Walls: **A weaker man would've lost his nerve. He knew running was a defense mechanism—a crutch she always leans on. It doesn't matter how many times she tries to push him away or the countless ways she tries to sabotage her own happiness in their relationship, he is determined to show her that she is worthy of unconditional love and that not all men run away.

**#19 Birth: **He winces as he feels the bones in his hand crush under her near superhuman grip. She lets out a bloodcurdling scream and flashes him a murderous glare, silently cursing him; he ignores her wrath and kisses her sweaty forehead, bending down to whisper encouragements into her ear. With one final push, Shaun, the first of their twin boys, makes his grand appearance; two minutes later, his brother Sebastian debuts. Hours later, exhausted and exhilarated, he settles into their joint hospital bed. He strokes her hair with his good hand, listening to her breathe while she sleeps and reflects on the day's events: 20 hours of labor, a barrage of screams and curses, two beautiful, healthy baby boys and 1 fractured hand; he feels like he's the luckiest man alive.

**More vignettes to come (I promise). And yes, an update for Lotuses and Catalysts will be up soon! As always, reviews are love!**


	3. Part III

**#20 Honeymoon:** The setting was serene: swirls of purples, oranges and deep reds illuminated the pink sandy shoreline of Harbour Island, as the palm trees gently swayed in the saltwater breeze. Their hotel room, however, looked like a hurricane had ripped through it; a heaping mess of silk bras, thongs, briefs and teddies were strewn all over the floor. The sheets were tangled and twisted, evidence of their 10 rounds of lovemaking. Intertwined olive-skinned limbs revealed matching "his and her" bite marks and scratches, as Nick and Liv slept and recharged for round 11.

**#21 Pain:** He listens in disbelief as she tells him the excruciating tale of her childhood, in a lot of ways, learning of her past has answered a lot of the questions that were swimming around in his head, but he had no idea that she had been holding onto this much shame for so long. He had recently revealed his own childhood demon, his abusive father, to her, and he understood how deep that kind of pain ran; it was a pain that you learned to manage, but you never fully recovered from.

**#22 Perspective:** She smooths down her pants for the 100th time. Her left eye was beginning to twitch; her nerves were shot. Today marked her first day as SVU captain, and she was already dreading it. She had so many doubts._ Who am I kidding she thought, I should be on a case, not behind a desk_. At that moment, Thing #1, also known as Sebastian, came running into their bedroom, brown curls flying, and gave her a wide, toothless grin that melted her heart, reminding her that spending time with her family was more important than being a detective.

**#23 Positive:** Olivia never cared for the color pink; every shade, no matter how soft or bold, always reminded her of Pepto Bismol. But after today, Olivia declared pink to be her most favorite color in the world. She told herself not to get too excited; home pregnancy tests often gave more false positives than real ones, and at her age, she shouldn't get her hopes too far up. But she had taken 2 tests and they both showed pink plus signs; she didn't care if she was jumping the gun; she couldn't wait for Nick to come home to tell him the good news.

**#24 Bittersweet:** Olivia stared at her twin boys, the valedictorian and salutatorian of NYU's class of 2035. Sebastian "Baz" Markus Amaro, and Shaun Augustus Amaro; physically they were a perfect blend of both their parents; they both had her coffee colored brown hair and Nick's thick mane; her chocolate brown eyes, shaped like Nick's and their combined year-round tanned skin. She could feel the tears bubbling up behind her eyes at the thought of her husband's name; Nick, the love of her life, who was killed in the line of duty 10 years before; the boys insisted that she keep an empty chair next to her because they knew he was watching in spirit; she looked over at the seat, then up to the sky and smiled, as two big tears rolled down her face.

**#25 Reunion:** Her sons, stepdaughter, stepson, their spouses and her grandchildren gathered around her; Olivia Benson, 80 years young, was enjoying the last moments of her life with her family as she slipped in and out of consciousness. She felt herself floating and heard a faint monotone sound coupled with soft sobbing in the distance, and her heart hurt because she knew...she knew that her physical life was over, but her sadness didn't last for long. She saw Nick, looking just as young and handsome as he did when they first started working together; she looked at her own hands and was shocked at their now youthful appearance; she massaged her face and neck, reveling in the firmness of her own skin. He smiled that boyish grin that she loved so much and took her right hand, "Liv, I've waited 22 years to hold you in my arms again, and I only have one question to ask you: May I have this dance?"

**THE END.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and followed this story. For all of you reading my "Lotuses & Catalysts" fic, I will be posting a new chapter today or over the next few days (it all depends on how busy my beta reader is). It's a doozy of a chapter, but I think you guys will like the latest installment.**

**Thanks for the reviews and all the love!**


End file.
